


transformers prime: girl  of  changes

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, episodes from the shows, girls from other unverse, to many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls  from  another  universe find themselves in the prime world  now they have to deal with  there paths  at hands as well as the secrets  they been keeping  from  eachother  as secrets  are reviled  and thing change   will they be able  to change as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ep 1: This can't be real

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you'd like just don't be rude about your comments thanks for your comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting always the hardest but sometimes it's easier if we know who we are meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you'd like just don't be rude about your comments thanks for your comments

Wolf: Hey guys. Sorry I'm the temp editor

Marissa: Yep and let's do the disclaimer.

Wolf: Uh sure why so eager?

Marissa: I've been reading a lot.

Wolf: Ok then.

Marissa and Wolf: We own nothing except our OC. Enjoy.  
...................................................................................  
Prologue

I always loved playing video games, or watching TV shows that would help get me out of real life. I mean I couldn't completely get away, but when I was able to have even a slight escape from reality, it was just way easier then dealing with it. Now don't get me wrong my parents are nice, they loved me and supported in whatever I did, but I hated this reality where people treated each other like shit just because they could, where there was no justice for what people did, no heroes to right the wrongs of the world, that's what mainly ticks me off. Everyday I lived my boring life, but all I wanted in life was something more, something that I could look up too. I found that when I watched TV shows.

It started with the first transformers series I saw. It was Cybertron I believe. I watched it intently, it brought me a purpose and that was when I joined the fandom by getting posters, comics and anything else I could find. I became a real fan and fell in love with a few fictional characters. Then when Transformers Prime came around, I started watching it over and over again to not miss a single detail. It became an obsession to point where I got the Autobots insignia tattooed on my chest and shoulders; dyed my curly blond hair red and white like Ratchet's paint job and only wore clothing like Miko's. I even tried painting my tan skin red and blue like Optimus's, but mom wouldn't let me leave the house until I got it off my skin, which I sort of understood. So yeah I was obviously obsessed, but why not? I loved the show and I loved one character in particular and that was Ratchet. He acted like a cranky ass medic, but I saw past it. He cared for his friends and patients; he wanted to protect them like I wanted to protect my friends and family. So to say the least we had something in common. I also hated it when people put themselves in harm's way. So I'd protect them by doing the same. I was a selfless girl and honestly when Ratchet did the same thing in the synthetic energon episode I know he was the same, maybe not as much as me but just enough and honestly I'd do anything to protect my friends but is that really so wrong?

My family is the next thing I should explain. I originally lived with my mother and father. My mother got divorced to my father when I was 10. I didn't understand why but I wasn't mad, just sad. When they got remarried I was beyond ecstatic, and when my little brother and sister were born I got a lot more stress around the house. The only thing that helped was Transformers and then my dad died, it sent me into a depression. I was so tempted to kill myself because I couldn't be with my dad anymore, that I was sent to a hospital for almost killing myself. I slit my throat or tried too at least. It wasn't deep enough for me to bleed out, but it did leave a scar. They said I was lucky, but I didn't feel it. I came home months later and I was put on anti-depression pills and anti-anxiety pills, as well as stress relievers and sleeping pills. I was on those and still I was bored with life. Then I found fanfiction and started writing, which perked me up and then I meet my editor Wolf. She was amazing; she gave me hope and took me out from my dark abyss. She brought me hope and a new spark of inspiration. Finely I could show the world my stories. She was my light and when we finally met I couldn't have made a better friend, but I didn't tell her anything about my past... maybe I should have. She always asked how I got the scar on my throat, but I lied about it and about all the meds I took to keep me sane... but we were friends and soon we would truly appreciate that, because what could be better than being friends?... well except maybe going to the Prime world, but just how in hell would that happen?  
...................................................................................  
Ep 1: This can't be real

Marissa's pov

My name's Marissa Bush. My best friend is Arina Conway and we're currently stuck in the desert. How in the hell are we in the desert? Why the hell are we in the desert? Those were some of my only thoughts. In real life people don't just wake up in the desert. I began to stare at Arina, or Wolf which I usually called her because of her online name and because she was tough. She looked prettier than me. I had a beautiful figure and huge breasts, but Wolf had this natural beauty. She has long brown hair that she usually keep tied back in a pony tail. She loves archery, Dogs (ironically enough wolves especially), Karate and nearly any kind of music. I love anything from Japan, as well as cats, lollipops and birds. I am a huge fan of rock-climbing, as well as kendo and of course anything having to do with Transformers. I have hobbies like Yugioh, singing and drawing. I could sketch anything I saw, which was awesome. Wolf loved the sketch I made of her, it looks just like her, but she is far more talented than me in other fields (usually archery, our spars often end up draws), but I'm better at cooking then she was. I do love pranking, like the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Arina said I'm just like them in the pranking department, but yeah back on subject. Where are we?

"Ok maybe I'm dreaming or we're both dreaming or something. Yeah that has to be it." I said trying to reassure myself, walking around a bit to see if I could wake myself up.

"I'm not sure this is a dream." Wolf stated bluntly walking straight over to me. She looked over me and placed her hand on my arm.

"It has to be a dream, we're in the desert." I stated, taking my arm away and we started walking until we came to a cliff that looked so much like the one from Transformers Prime.

"So cool, I get it now. We're dreaming about Transformers and this is the Transformers base. So cooooool. Imagine it, Jack could be coming here right this instant." I said. Then as if on cue, three vehicles came driving up, only to only to halt in front of us. One was a purple and pink motorcycle with a young teen with a brown shirt and blue jeans riding it. He was wearing a helmet but it was obviously Jack, and the bike was Arcee. Next was the green muscle car. He looked as tough as nails and the young Asian girl with ponytails and pink tips that came out of the car which was equally simple to identify as Miko and Bulkhead. The last one was a black and yellow sports car which, again obviously, was Bumblebee even though Raf didn't come out.

"Oh my gosh, best dream ever! Jack, Miko, Raf, Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee are sitting right in front of me. I wish this day dream will never end." I shouted at the top of my lungs. Well they are definitely in shock.

"I definitely don't think this is a dream." Wolf stated, crossing her arms and staring anxiously at the 'bots.

"It has to be Wolf, I mean it's not like Optimus prime and Ratchet suddenly became real, that's just impossible. I mean it's not like the world is like a fanfiction where we can just wish them real." I stated. Well now everyone was staring at me wordlessly as I turned around. "I mean Bulkhead the strongest bot among the team and former wrecker is cool enough, but seeing Bumblebee the most adorable scout in the universe is even better. Then there's Arcee, the kick ass femme who not only lost one, but two partners and is still able to kick con ass. She's is amazing and she's so strong I can't stand it." At this point Wolf seemed to be surreptitiously pinching herself. Wincing, she withdrew her arm before looking around nervously. "Then there's Jack the overprotective big brother of the group who would do anything to protect his friends even jump head first into a ground bridge, which Miko always jumps in when you give her the chance and then there's Raf the genius hacker who can get into any computer. He's like a totally amazing super kid. I just can't help but be impressed. Their my ideal role models, no way they could be real life's just not that good." I carried on with all the confidence in the world, when Wolf suddenly smacked my head.

"Breathe would you." She snapped, rolling her eyes at the look of feigned hurt on my face.

"Ow, hey that hurt!" I said, turning sad puppy eyes on her….. "Wait things don't hurt in a dream." I said, feeling it sink in as Wolf murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like; 'now she gets it'. Well… damn I thought, turning around and paying attention to the rapidly growing impatient Autobots. OMG I'm an idiot, I'm a total idiot. I just complimented the Autobots to their face and I have their insignia on both my chest and my shoulders. I'm so embarrassed, I thought turning bright red. Behind me i heard a distinctive slap as Wolf slapped her hand to her forehead, groaning loudly.

"So um... what's the chance you'll forget this ever happened?" I asked, hoping they'd say they'd forget it, but again I knew how unlikely that would be. Not only that, but they'll probably have to bring us in to see Optimus and Agent Fowler, and I did not want to got to jail or something else just because we knew about the Autobots. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Wolf's eyes flickering between the 'bots and mentally calculating our chance of escape. Glancing over at me, she slowly shook her head. Thats it then, there's no way we can get away from them.

"0 percent. Actually less then that, so you two are coming inside to explain who you are how you know so much about us. As well as why you have our symbol on your chest and arms." Arcee said with a stern voice which I was not expecting, even though she always seemed tough on the show.

"Sweet. I mean it's not every day you meet someone else who knows about the bots. It's like totally rocking!" Miko said excitedly, like a hyper puppy. I wasn't even sure how to react. Wolf however had other ideas.

"Ok but we already know your base is the cliff here, so theres no point in blindfolding us or whatever. So you can tell Ratchet to open up already." Wolf stated bluntly, walking straight to the cliff with me jogging after her. After a second to take that in, the Autobots and the other kids followed and the door opened.  
...................................................................................

Inside the Autobots base

As I stared around me, I realized that the base was so much bigger then the show made it out to be. They had a lot more space and there were even a game station with a couch in front of it. The ground bridge tunnel was huge. Hearing a load thud, I spun around. I looked up, and up, and up some more and finally there was Optimus and Ratchet, standing near the entrance of the hall way.

" Uh h... hi" I said timidly, sliding behind Wolf sand peaking over her shoulder. I was stunned by how big they were. Man the show definitely didn't do them justice, my thoughts wandered. Wolf on the other hand was glaring fiercely at them

"Can you not go ten clicks without someone spotting you?" Ratchet stated angrily, while Optimus observed our behavior.

"Um kinda hard to not let people know about you, when the people in question already know." Wolf said bluntly,

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked in his gentle and comforting voice.

"Your Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots." I said pointing to him, then to Ratchet. "Your Ratchet, the medic of the team. You'll do anything to help your family. Your very skilled at fixing bots, I mean your totally amazing, no other medic has your skills even knockout can't compare." I said happily. Well now everyone is staring at me again.

"She's a huge fan." Wolf grinned, shooting me an amused look.

"I'm more into Jazz myself, but back on topic. We know about you because we're from another universe, or world or something like that." Okay how does she say that and make it sound plausible? But would the Autobots believe her just like that? And here I go in in my fan mode again, wondering what would happen when agent Fowler discovers us.

"I'm sorry but that doesn't explain why you know about us." Jack said coming a bit closer to me. I held my neck and backed off becoming a bit selfconcious about the scar on my neck. My sanity was fragile enough already, I didn't need them to know about my scar.

"Its because in our world your a TV show called Transformers Prime. Its a computer animated series made decades after the original series, G1" Wolf told them, pulling her scarf of and passing it to me. Seeing the curious looks they sent her, she paused.

"She has sensitive skin." She quickly made up while I wrapped the scarf around by neck.

The Autobots had been talking about us over their internal come link for a while. I waited a bit longer, then they finally spoke up.

"In light of your... unusual predicament we would like to ask if you will be willing to stay here for your own protection, of course. As you most likely have no means to get home, it would be wisest for you to stay here." Optimus said on his normal noble tone.

"Uh shouldn't shouldn't you tell agent Fowler first?" I asked stuttering slightly and flinching when the big guys gaze focuses on me.

" We will inform him later when he arrives. I'm sure he will agree as well and if need be the kids can show you around Jasper so you can get used to it at, least until we can find a solution to getting you two home." He said. I nodded in agreement. I loved Transformers Prime but considering the cons may try to kill me, getting home may be a great idea.

" I don't want to go home." Wolf stated. I looked at her and she looked over at me protectively. "And I know if I don't Marissa won't either. She hates it when we're apart afterall." She continued. I know she was right, but why didn't she want to go home?

"Why don't you want to go home?" Jack asked, Stealing my own question.

"I have my reasons, and there's no way you can make me. Besides it's better here and we're old enough to stay where we want. We're both 18 so we are legally allowd to stay wherever we want so we're not going back." She said plainly, well glaring. Twisting Wolf's scarf in my hands I looked up at the Autobots.

"Um off topic. c-can... I draw you one of you? if you don't mind that is." I asked stuttering even 'bots stared at me in confusion.

"Why do you want to draw us-" I cut him off.

"My name's Marissa and that's Arina, though I usually just call her Wolf. She's a lot better at talking to others then me, so sorry , for not speaking up before. The reason I wish to draw you is because, well your like a father figure too me. That and I've always wanted to draw you. So um can I?" I asked hopefully looking up at him. When he nodded I got my sketch book out of my backpack, sat down and started drawing. Wolf wandered off to do whatever she does when she's bored. I continued drawing the thin lines of Optimus's chassis then started on the broader strokes of his helm and the strong structure of his arms and legs. Optimus stood still watching me work and the kids stared at me. I finished with the background of the base and stopped to take in my work.

"Nice, just like always Rissa." I screamed and bolted up when Wolf suddenly said that.

"Haha, sorry Rissa I didn't mean to spoke you." She grinned. I nodded then showed Optimus my work.

"This is impressive." Arcee said, leaning down to look at my work.

"Um... thanks mrs. Arcee." I said, a little embarrassed. Optimus seemed to like it as well, but he didn't say anything. Still knowing he liked it made me happy. I decided to walk away. And find something else to.  
...................................................................................  
Wolf pov

It was a few hours later when Marissa and I got back together as a group. Then I heard the 'bots talking about them contacting Fowler and him coming over to meet us, which if my plan worked, he shouldn't be to hard to handle especially with the fanfiction on him. I could use something on him if he tries anything stupid. I heard the elevator come down and open, and an African American man came through. Marissa glared at him. Oh yes the glare of death, you hurt Marissa's friends she'll hurt you.

"Prime you said you had a situ-" He cut himself off when he saw Marissa and me.

"Prime! Why are there two new civilians here?" Fowler shouted angrily, staring at 'Rissa and me. Marissa was glaring even more now. I think agent Fowler was pissing her off, which was a rare occurrence to say the least. Prime started to explain our stituation. Fowler was listening, but he didn't seem to like what he was hearing. "Ok you two are coming with me." He told us. I was ten seconds away from shouting at him myself.

"No we're not. I don't care what you say Fowler, you can't protect us and I'm not putting my friends safety in your hands. Tell the government or whoever about us, but I will beat the living daylights out of anyone who tries to take us. From the first episodes I saw. you and ur government can't do a damn thing. I trust Prime's team more then you and if you try to take us from this place, I will make sure you regret it." Marissa said, anger and determination colouring her voice. She stood in front of agent Fowler who seemed afried of her, if only a little bit. The 'bots seemed to definitely be surprised though. She's nice but if you do something to her friends, she goes full force.

"Kid you must understand-" I cut him off I know what he was going to say so I needed to convince him to let us stay.

"Agent Fowler if you continue trying to convince us to go with you we will be forced to reveal your secrets, such as the D.N.G.U.S. I sure you don't want that, so if you want us to play nice we stay here. Got it?" Fowler was speechless after that. So were the 'bots. I almost sounded like a con for a moment, but I continued anyway.

"Besides you cant promise our safety, the Autobots can and like 'Rissa said we're safer with the Autobots."

Fowler sighed then spoke up. "Fine they can stay here, I'll even make a room for them but they aren't to leave without someone with them understood." Fowler said simply. I nodded in acceptance. That was a predictable condition.

"I'm fine with that mr Fowler, thank you." 'Riss said bowing a bit. Agent Fowler stared a bit as Marissa suddenly grew self-conscious and hid behind me, started playing with my scarf again.

Agent Fowler looked sternly at Prime. "Keep them safe Prime." Fowler said like a protective father.

"We will keep them safe, as we do for the children." Prime said in his noble tone. Agent Fowler nodded, going back to the elveter and went up. Then Miko came up cheering.

"Well I think we should have a party to celebrate you two staying here." Miko said excitedly, she was beyond ecstatic. She quickly grabbed our arms and drags us down the stairs.

A few hours later after a little set up and some fun everyone was doing whatever they wanted. 'Rissa was drawing then Miko stopped playing her guitar and started dragging 'Rissa over nearer to her speakers.

"Marissa come here, let's sing." Marissa seemed hesitant, but I walked up to her and smiled.

"Go ahead. The 'bots will love your voice, I guarantee it." She didn't reply as Miko gave her a mic and a song list on her phone. It took a few moments then she picked something.

"Um okay I'll sing bad apple." She said while Miko was setting the song up.

"Oh I can't wait to hear you sing." Miko said excitedly hopping up and down. Marissa's eyes were shifting back and forth as if she was nervous, which was probably the case. She never liked singing in front of people, mainly because she only sang in front of her dad. I got her to open up about that subject. I was great at that, but her father loved her and cared for her. Mine wasn't as kind and was one of the main reasons I didn't want to go back. I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of music starting and an angelic voice.

Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—  
I'm-

*Her voice sounded sad, almost like there was a reason for the song. Something was definitely upsetting her. I know I wasn't the only one thinking this, I saw the others faces show concern and that surprised me because it's been less than a day since we met them.*

Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free  
And maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real

But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change and it all will fade to black  
Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white

Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—  
I'm

Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free  
And

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change and it all will fade to black  
If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how too see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black

She humed a bit at the end of it, but then I saw a bit of her agony. I went up and hugged her while everyone else stared. "Marissa is something on your mind? You can tell us if you want." Jack asked, his eyes filled with sympathy. Marissa just looked away giving an agonizing pain-ridden frown.

"It's nothing important really." She said, giving Jack a smile and pretending everything was fine though it obviously wasn't a real one. I wanted to speak up, but couldn't find the words.

"If you're in pain you shouldn't hide away you're feelings." Jack said putting a hand on her shoulder. She pushed it away and I heard her mutter something.

"You shouldn't have to deal with my problems they are not important" She answered as she shifted away from him. I snorted and looked away. I wish she could learn to rely on me more but even I know it isn't that easy. Marissa was checking her phone then she noticed something.

"Um I need a bathroom. Oh and it's almost 10pm so they should really go home now." Arcee, Bee and Bulkhead

instantly transformed. The kids ran into them saying bye to us and their guardians drove off to take them home. 'Rissa was directed to the bathroom. Then I realized I hadn't asked if she wanted the couch so I ran after her. As I opened the door to see if she was in there, I stopped as I heard crying. I peeked in a bit to see 'Rissa crying and she had a bottle of pills in her hand. She took a pill, placed the bottle back in her bag and sighed deeply.

"Ok Marissa don't show them your sad, don't let them see them cry. They been through war you problems are nothing." She said crying and wiped her tears away.

"Ok no getting emotional. Rule one don't let anyone know you tried to kill yourself. Rule two protect your friends. Rule three don't show them how you truly feel. Rule four be postive. Ok good time to get back." Marissa said to the mirror, rubbing her scar and started walking out. I ran out into the main room and waited out on the couch, thinking about what I just heard. Kill herself... kill herself she said. She wanted to die. That's why she has that scar. Why would she want to do that? She didn't tell the bots because they had a war to deal with okay, but what the hell why she didn't tell me. So I wouldn't worry? Damn I'm going to smack some sense into her when I see her next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¤Also I'd love the help I give credit to all my editors so if you decide to help thanks  
> ♡_♡ enjoy ~ ^-^


	2. Ep 2 scrap heap... Oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When secrets are reviled and Scraplets rom the grounds things start to change for the team in more then one way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you'd like just don't be rude about your comments thanks for your comments

Wolf : So getting straight to the point. I'm going to say I hate it when Scraplets attack the bots.

Marissa: I'm terrified. I hope I don't have to play with them.

Wolf : Yep. So happy I'm not metal

Marissa : agreed on with the show

Wolf :yep

Wolf and Marissa :own nothing except our OC enjoy  
...................................................................................

Location : Autobots base

I woke up in the new bed agent Fowler got for us a few days ago. We been here for about five days, which went past quicker than you might think. Wolf and I got some new clothes, as well as the beds and some other things. Agent Fowler had gotten a room built and furnished for me and Wolf and it appeared that she was up, so I had a quick shower and dressed. I tied my red and white hair into a ponytail, pulled on a long dress that was black and white, a dog collar and then I put on some silver high heel boots and took my medicine, making sure no one was around to see.

Later that day I was keeping myself busy by drawing or anything else I could do at the time. While I did that, Wolf was practicing her karate skills. For some reason ever since the day we arrived, Wolf has looked pretty upset and has barely spoken a word to me. It really hurt and I didn't know what to do about it. I guess she'll tell me when she's ready. The rest of the base was working. The only ones who weren't at base were Bulkhead and Bumblebee, who I called Mr Bulkhead and Mr Bee since they were both older than me. I stopped drawing my landscape when I heard Ratchet doing something and decided to check it out.

"Hey Mr Ratchet? What are you doing?" I asked walking in to see both Bee and Bulkhead in the med-bay with wires hooked up to them.

"I'm doing a standard defrosting procedure on Bumblebee and Bulkhead." He stated, going over to monitor them. Well my curiosity was peeked.

"Do you need any help?" I asked hopefully. Ratchet stopped for a second, he looked almost surprised by my offer.

"And why would a skilled medic as myself need help?" He asked glancing back at me. I tilted my head and thought about it.

"Everyone needs help once in a while Mr Ratchet, even if I'm small weak and some what useless I still want to help." I said smiling. Wait I said useless and weak! Oops. I wonder if they heard that.

"You shouldn't say that about yourself." Bee beeped worriedly. I turned around and stared.

"Why's that?" I asked, which got everyone to stop in their tracks.

"Um Marissa... Did you understand what Bee said?" Bulkhead tentatively asked. I paused thinking about it. I did understand Bee. That was odd to say the least. In the show the only human able to understand Bee was Raf, but before I could answer I felt a small tingle move throughout my body.

"Her systems are fine. No odd anomalies other than some small CN particles, which won't harm her." Ratchet stated staring at me as if I was a lab rat. I hadn't realized it, but Wolf had stopped her practice and was listening intently to Ratchet in worry. While Wolf hadn't gotten past what I said a few days ago, it wouldn't stop her worrying about me.

"W-what are CN particles?" I asked my voice starting to stutter again.

"It's like residue released into the air naturally by cybertronians. Its completely harmless." He said with a wave of his servo and getting back to work again. I was still wondering about the CN particles, but I'd worry about that later.

"Mr Ratchet I know I already asked, but is it o-ok if I h-help you?" I asked stuttering slightly at the last bit. Ratchet thought about it a bit before he answered.

"Ok just make sure Bulkhead and Bumblebee's defrosting stays stable. That should be simple for you right?" I nodded, wondering what was going on with Wolf.

...................................................................................

A few hours later

It was a few hours later when Bulkhead and Bumblebee were done warming up and went out to pick up the kids. My mind wandered on how this seemed familiar, this situation at least. My thoughts were cut off by Wolf walking over and leaning her head on my shoulder. looking at her in surprise I spotted her shoot me a look from the corner of her eyes. "Don't ask. Just know i'm done sulking so lets go back to normal now, okay?" I nodded in relief. Then Bee and Bulkhead drove in with the kids inside and Jack who had a couple of paper bags in his hands.

" Hey Marissa, Hey Ari. I bought some food for you guys." He said holding up the bags. I smiled I was starving and I bet anything Wolf was too.

"You didn't have two but thanks J.D." I said giving him a hug and calling him by his nickname I came up with.

"N-no problem " He said blushing brightly after I had let go of him, Wolf snickered.

"Careful 'Rissa. You don't want Jackie boy here to go getting a crush on you, do you?" Wolf smirked and folded her arms in front of her. While both Jack and I venomously denied it.

"Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked irately changing the subject. Miko walked up next to me as we continued to walk to the stairs and went up them to the platform, Jack and Raf following behind us.

"On a Saturday? We have the whole weekend off to spend with you." Miko snickered. She sounded pretty cheerful about it, though Ratchet just glared at her. Wolf just smirked as I took out a burger and handed one to Wolf. As we started eating, Wolf glanced at me. Even after what she said, she still seemed mad at me. I sighed as Jack went over to Arcee.

"I wasn't expecting a car pool. What gives Arcee?" Jack asks, walking towards his guardian while Wolf and I watched. Arcee places her servos on her hips as she briefly explains to him.

"Tag-team, Jack. It's my turn for exploration duty."

"Huh… too bad. It's a beautiful day out for a ride. Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors…" Jack pouts, attempting to persuade her. Really Jack your trying the guilt trip her? Needless to say it did not work on her.

"Arctic exploration duty." Wolf states to him. That's when I realized which episode it was, and that's when I heard the next line.

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack says as cocks his fingers in the direction of the sofa and quickly walked towards it. I was about to tell Optimus and Arcee not to go but Wolf grabbed my arm.

"Let it happen. If we change to much it could cause a problem." She whispered. I sighed knowing she was right, but not liking it. I finished eating, then put the bag on the ground.

Raf walked up to Optimus, hope gleaming in his eyes. "The Arctic! I've always wanted to see snow!" Prime shook his helm sadly at him.

"I would invite you to join, Rafael, but conditions are much too extreme, even for us Autobots." He says. The boy deflates slightly, but still nods in understanding.

"I… I understand." Raf sighs, disappointment clear in his tone. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll bring you a snowball back." I said in a cheerful manner given him a hug. The watching Jack turning red.

"Jack... are you staring at my friends rack?" Wolf said, an evill grin splitting her face. I turned bright scarlet.

"Wolf that's not funny!" Her smirk only grew.

"Well their so big, it makes Miko's and mine together seem small. Why wouldn't he stare."

"That would be awesome!" Raf exclaimed, wisely ignoring the conversation behind him. The boss bot nods to him, before walking through the ground bridge.

"Transport complete." I heard Ratchet mutter, shortly followed by the sound of small explosion. I slowly turned around to face Ratchet, who was staring with wide optic's at the ground bridge lever, which was now sparking. And I know what that meant "By the Allspark…" He trailed off. I simply shook my head and walked away to where Miko, Jack, and Raf were, Wolf following me. They were too occupied in the racing game they were playing notice me. Sighing, I decided to watch a little as did Wolf. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Raf walking away.

"Hey, where you going?" I asked jogging over to him. He smiled and shrugged.

"Dunno, I'm bored." An idea suddenly popped up in my head,

"Wanna play arctic exploration?" I asked cheerfully. His smile lit up his face.

"Really?" he asked nervously, though his smile never dimmed. I smiled

"Of course. I mean if Wolf doesn't mind me going off with you." Wolf looked over and smiled a bit, but then frowned

"Why would I care?" She snapped in irritation. I sighed as I went off with Raf, so she was still mad .

For the next half hour we faced a snow storm and struggled to survive it. This was actually fun to do. "Temperature sub-zero and dropping!" Raf says, as he attempts to walk through the strong wind and snow.

"We got to… get back to base." I added with a smile. I was definitely enjoying this. We stopped when we heard something drop onto floor. Curious, we looked around. We heard the noise again and turned around, gasping at what we saw. A small silver creature with huge eyes was looking back at us and I knew what it was, but I didn't say anything. I decided that it was best to let events go ahead.

"The Autobots never said anything about pets." Raf says happily as he picks up an over-sized bolt, which just about fit in the palm of his hand.

"No they don't have any pets." He looked at me as if to say something but he just shrugged it off.

"You wanna play fetch?" Raf asked innocently, as the scraplet cutely nods and starts running in circle and jumping around. Raf throws the bolt and the thing chase after it. "Good boy! Go get it!" The scraplet gets closer to the bolt and starts eating it. "No! Don't eat that! You're going to choke!" Raf shouted at the scraplet. I mentally sighed. I really wanted to kill that thing. "Or… Not." Raf said completely confused when the tiny bot turned around completely fine and with the bolt having vanished.

I started to wonder why the cute ones were always the deadliest. Mind you, Megatron isn't a picture you want to look at, because he is really ugly. Not that I'd ever say that out loud. Scraplets were completely adorable, but 100% deadly.

"We should show the bots." Raf said holding the scraplet up.

"I'm not sure …" I started, trailing off. The thing then jumped out of his hand, skipped over and started rubbing against the boy's leg.

"Awww, come on Marissa, it's not going to hurt anybody!" Raf protests. Then the thing gave me a cute look and started rubbing on my leg as well. I couldn't help it, it was so cute doing it. I then sighed in defeat. I could never say no to a kid or something adorable. Then the lights started to flicker as we walked back into the main room. Raf was petting the thing, which had snuggled up into his arms.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" He says excitedly, holding the thing up in full view.

"We're busy!" Ratchet snaps, but when he took another look...

"Wait...isn't that a..." Wolf started

"SCRAPLET!" Bulkhead practically screamed as all three of the 'bots jumped back pointing their guns at the tiny creature Raf was holding.

"Yup knew it." Wolf deadpanned as Miko and Jack jumped in to protect Raf.

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf pipes up, jumping slightly to see over the two teens.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron." I explained well eveyone stared at me wordlessly.

"Yep pretty much as dangerous as an angered carrier or creator." Wolf piped up, walking to stand by my side.

"Wait what's that?" Jack asked looking at us.

"It's sorta like a mom and dad, except super overprotective. Then again if It was June, it'd be the same thing." I said, thinking about how June was so overprotective of Jack. When he scowled at me I coughed nervously, thinking about something else.

"Anyways scraplets are crazy dangerous." Wolf said changing the topic back to the scraplet. Miko stares at the us wide-eyed, and Jack gives them a confused look. Miko and Jack then look back at the scraplet.

"This…?" He finally asked. "Are you kidding me?" He looked at the scraplet, making Wolf shake her head in exasperation.

"Their giant robots! Scrappy here is… tiny." Miko exclaimed, pinching her fingers together for emphasis.

"You have no idea how much damage that tiny thing can do!" Wolf retorted. Keeping her eye on the scraplet

"Awww, he wouldn't hurt anything." Raf said. Oh, how I hated this part. The scraplet woke up, focused on the bots and stared at them, as if analyzing them. Suddenly its mouth open wide and it reveals chain-saw like teeth as it charged towards the bots. They panicked and shot at it repeatedly, but the scraplet dodged and jumped on Bee's leg. All I could do at the moment was watch in horror, as it started chewing away at his armor. Bee finally shook the scraplet off, but it got ready to charge again. It was stopped when Wolf ran over and kicked it over to the wall, hard. Raf let out a battle cry and raced towards the already-down scraplet and whacked it multiple times with a crowbar he had found. Wolf just folded her arms and looked on in amusement, as the scraplet turned into a pancake. I wasn't though. I walked over to Raf and stopped him by pulling him into a hug and taking the crow bar.

"Easy there killer." I said gently. Wolf muttered something I couldn't hear. Raf sighed then ran over to Bee.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee!" Raf apologizes.

"It's not your fault, raf." Bumblebee answered, attempting to soothe the boy's nerves. It only worked a little bit." Raf it wasn't your fault. It was ours for not telling you." Raf nodded but not agreeing, feeling better. I looked up to Ratchet, who was examining Bee's leg.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked. Ratchet turned to me and nodded.

"Only a mesh wound. He'll live." Ratchet assured us. Raf breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now do you believe me?" Bulkhead exclaimed, "All scraplet's do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal! Especially living metal!" He yelled. I covered Raf ears.

"We know mr Bulkhead." I said calmly. Ratchet stared at us.

"You knew this would happen didn't you? And you just let it happen. How could you? You could have told us, yet you left in the dark " He yelled, making me shake in fright a bit.

"Ratchet stop yelling at her, she has enough to deal with." Wolf said in a quietly deadly voice.

"Like what? What could be worse then scraplets?" Ratchet stated at the top of his lungs

"How about the fact that 'Rissa tried to kill herself?!" She yelled and I froze. Everyone stood frozen looking at me.

stood frozen looking at me.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Ratchet asked in disbelief. As everyone turned to stare at me, I backed up in panic.

"I - I um ..." I wasn't sure what to say, I was coming up with nothing.

"Your kidding me right? Marissa, miss shy and kind, tried to kill herself?" Miko asked in disbelief. I touched my dog collar around my neck where the scar was hidden and took it off.

"This... scar is ... where I tried to slit my throat." I said, stuttering at every word. "It's not your problem " I said bluntly as a few tears ran down my cheek.

"Why would you- " I stopped myself from crying more and stopped Jack from saying anything else.

"It doesn't matter ok. If I died it wouldn't change anything. Just... let's get rid of the scraplets. When there's one there are always others." I said trying to change the subject. I knelt down trying to hide my scar from them and tightened my collar.

"Ok listen mr Ratchet. we all know what's going to happen, so we need to find out how they got in." I said, quickly without looking into their eyes. Out of the corner of my own eyes, I saw Wolf reach out to me with a distraught look on her face. Though it didn't last long, as her gaze quickly hardened ans she turned away.

"Fine but this chat isn't over. So to fix the problem, first we need to know how they got in. Though I may know how they got in." Ratchet said while thinking carefully.

Wolf's POV

Few moments later, we heard water dripping as we stared at the unfrozen pod. "It's a trap." I said bluntly staring at the much bigger and now empty pod.

"A scraplet trap!" Ratchet corrected me pointedly.

"Well? You see why it was two late for us to stop this now, right?" I half asked, half said.

"Ok, I get it." Ratchet stated angrily.

"But you will tell us if we Are put in severe danger any time soon correct?" I nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Ratchet. There are some things we will definitely be changing." I said with a dry smile. As our group walked back to the main control room, Jack turned to us.

"So we pair off, one bot to one human." He said before turning to Ratchet.

"I'll watch your back while you repair the ground-bridge."

"And we go on a bug hunt." Miko smirked happily. Bulkhead and Bumblebee glance at each other before shuddering.

"What about you two?" Raf asked, looking up at 'Rissa and I.

"We'll stay here, help watch out for Ratchet." I said decisively. Looking over I saw Marissa watching me sorrowfully. Taking a deep breath, I sent her a small smile. Seeing her return it, I turned back to face the front. While neither of us has gotten over my previous revelations, we both knew that we would make it through this. Our friendship meant too much not too.

"Okay, lets get going then." Miko said, moving over to the corridor. Reluctantly Bulkhead followed her, while Raf and Bumblebee went down a different hallway.

...................................................................................

Marissa pov hour later

While Ratchet worked on trying to fix the ground-bridge Jack, Wolf and I were keeping watch around the rooms entrances. Suddenly in the background we heard Bulkhead scream and Bumblebee panicked beeping. I gulped slightly as Ratchet cursed.

"I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground-bridge still won't receive power." He said, punching the ground in frustration. Hearing a skittering noise the three of us humans looked around until we spotted them coming in from one of the air vents.

"Scrap." Wolf and I said at the same time.

"Whoa!" Jack yelped as a huge swarm of the tiny metal creatures took to the air and dove towards poor Ratchet "You never said they could fly!" As Jack ran over and started trying to beat the scraplets away from the panicking medic, Wolf and I pulled out the fire extinguishers and started spraying him. The two extinguishers combined soon had the scraplets falling like flies.

"Ratchet get the patch kit. We're leaking energon like-Whoa!" Bulkhead's voice came from behind us just as the remaining scraplets found their new targets. Taking our lead Jack grabbed the last fire extinguisher and raced over to spray the tiny menaces charging Bumblebee, with Raf and Miko beating the scraplets attacking their guardians. It didn't take long after that until. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet all groaned in pain from where they were laying on the floor.

"We get them all?" Jack asked.

The groaning from the walls of the base answered his question. I groaned as I stood back up and walked over to stand next to Wolf, sighing from knowing the answer.

"Hardly, these were just scouts." Ratchet answered.

"And trust us, there are way more ready to eat you." I said, feeling useless and helpless. I won't let the bots die.

"So the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead asked nervously.

"And if you guys allow yourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home." Wolf said

"You guys have to get the ground bridge operational." She countued

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth." Raf realized.

"Why not back to the Artic? We already know they don't do cold." Jack said while holding up his fire extinguisher.

"Sweet! One stop shopping." Miko smirked.

"Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact." I said.

"So think Ratchet, think! If the ground-bridge is still down, there must be a breach in the energon fuel line." Ratchet realized.

"if we weren't breaching one of us could get two it and fix it." Bumblebee beeped.

"Where do we find it?" I asked calmly.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf added.

...................................................................................

Twenty Minutes Later

After Ratchet explained to us how to fix the fuel line, we immediately ran down the halls to find the breach. We stepped over scraplets that were chomping away on metal.

"Remember, we're okay. We're not metal." Jack said.

I looked around and spotted energon leaking. "There's the breach."

"Come on, we have to work fast." Wolf said.

Jack pulled out a welder out of the tool box he had with him and fired it up. Wolf and I held up a sheet of metal to the breach while Jack welded it on. Miko and Raf both had their crowbars in front of them. After we were done, the scraplets all went crazy and headed back towards the main room.

"They're getting ready to feed." Raf said.

"We need to move now!" I yelled urgently.

Jack grabbed the tool box and we all took off running at top speed towards the 'Bots. Even I managed to keep up with them. When we reached the main room, we immediately alerted the Autobots.

"Ratchet, all systems go." Jack said.

"Fire it up!" Wolf and I yelled.

Ratchet stood up weakly. "Ground-bridge activated." He then collapsed back on the ground. I looked around to find a way to attract the scraplets somehow. I spotted a huge chunk of metal in the middle of the floor. I grabbed it and yelled, hoping they'd come after it. I started running through the ground bridge, hearing yelling behind me. As I made it though, the cold instantly hit me and the scraplets went flying by. I finally ducked as they headed towards Arcee and Optimus until they froze, falling down and I sighed with relief.

"I'd in..vite ... y...ou in ...but the place is a mess?" I said, my teeth chattering.

"I'm sure it's better then here." Arcee said dryly. I nodded in agreement slowly going through the ground bridge, but first grabbing a snowball for Raf. As we entered, I barely felt the warmth around me when Wolf ran towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"You are an idiot!" Wolf yelled, half sobbing. I smiled and laughed.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I had to for my friends." I said looking at the Autobots and she smiled.

"Yeah I get it, but next time I'm going through the ground bridge. Deal." I nodded.

"Deal." I said walking over to Raf.

"Here Raf. A snowball for you." I said. Raf smiled and hugged me pressing against my chest innocently.

"Oh Raf, sometimes your too cute for your own good." I said holding him closer. Wolf was laughing as Jack was again staring.

"Ooh, it seems someone is fantasizing about putting his head on my friends rack." She said snickering. Aaaand Jack was turning red yet again.

"I have no clue what your talking about." He denied. I covered Raf's ears right before my friend started talking, knowing Wolf too well.

"Whatever you say, Jack you perv." She snapped and Miko laughed. I just sighed.

...................................................................................

A few moments later

"Report bio-circuitry status." Ratchet said.

"Levels are rising." Jack answered.

"Excellent." Ratchet said before turning to Raf and Miko.

"Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's inner face patch."

"It's steady." Raf said.

"Looking good." Miko gave a thumbs-up.

"Perhaps you should get some rest as well, old friend. You saved quite a few lives today." Optimus said.

"It wasn't all my doing." Ratchet said as he glanced at me, Wolf, Jack, Miko, and Raf. "We're just fortunate that this infestation, happened on a Saturday."

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong." Optimus said.

"Um... th-thanks Mr Optimus, Mr Ratchet." I said smiling and stuttering.

"Yes they are strong, as well as weak at the same time." Ratchet stated staring at me. Scrap scrap scrap I silently begged him to not say more.

"What do you mean old friend?" Optimus asked his medic curiously.

"I believe that Marissa has something to tell us." I looked away, shaking slightly. Seeing me start to lose it Wolf jumped in front of me, glowering at Optimus and Ratchet.

"That's enough. I know I'm the one who let it slip, but keep trying to barge in on her personal matters and I will make you regret it." She practically snarled at the surprised bots. Looking between the startled Autobots and the now fully shaking Marissa behind Wolf, Optimus made up his mind.

"Ratchet I believe it best if we leave the subject. It will be more detrimental if we tried to force it out of her." Optimus told him gently. "Marissa, we will wait for you are ready to talk to us about this. Until then, please get some rest, you have definitely earned it." Nodding at him, Wolf led Me away from them back to our shared bedroom.


	3. Ep 3 New con job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things change I'm the world events change with it as these two will soon find out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you'd like just don't be rude about your comments thanks for your comments

Wolf: *twirling around like Bee * Oh man I can't wait for the new bots, can you Marissa?

Marissa: Uh y-yeah I guess... Wait, what new bots?

Wolf: Oh yeah that was supposed to be a surprise.

Basecannon: Really sometimes I think our oc talks too much.

Marissa0bush: Not mine. *smirks*

Wolf: Hey I don't talk too much.

Marissa: Well um... you kinda do.

*Wolf glares and Marissa runs*

Marissa0Bush: Ok then on with the show.

Marissa0bush and Basecanon: We own nothing except our OC and enjoy.

...................................................................................

Ep 3 New con job

Wolf's pov

I woke up after yesterday's incident, in the room built for me and 'Rissa, but Rissa wasn't there as usual. Did she wake up before me? I wasn't sure what to do, so I decided to take a quick shower and get dressed. I put on a tank top and blue jeans. The next thing I put on was my new socks and my black sneakers. As I exited, I found Marissa running towards me. I wonderd why, but I soon found out when I saw Ratchet coming after her. Or rather Ratchet's holoform, which was a older gentleman about 40 years or older, with red and white hair a pale skin shining blue eyes. He looked muscler, the labcoat was dignified almost like a real doctors. But why was he chasing Marissa? "Ok Ratchet what gives? Why are you chasing poor Marissa?" I asked concern lacing my voice. I was really worried that something was wrong with her, though knowing Ratchet it could be nothing.

"She's been avoiding a checkup all morning. After the attempted sucide you told us about I thought it was a good idea to check her mental and physical health to make sure she's fine. I even studied a bit on it, I believe it was called psycology to help her, but she keeps running away." He said with as much of a concerned tone as I had for her.

"I-I'm perfectly fine." Marissa trembled behind me.

I just sighed and finally I spoke up. "Fine? Your fine? People who try to kill themselves aren't fine." I said. She just shrugged.

"Well I am now. So can I-I go..." She stuttered and my heart sank. Why won't she just tell us why she tried to... I needed to try a different approach.

"Hey Ratchet, just leave her be ok. Like the boss bot said, she'd tell us when she's ready." I said quickly. Ratchet sighed walking back off, but probably not willing to let it go.

"Come on Marissa let's see if the -" I was cut off by Miko running in the hall and dragging Marissa off, leaving me in the dark.

...................................................................................

Marissa's pov

"Miko! Miko can you please slow down?" I said quickly trying to calm her down.

"No way my chores are done and I want you to go dune bashing with me and Bulkhead." Miko said, still dragging me to Bulkhead, who was a little apprehensive about it.

" Um I don't know Miko last time, I spent a week picking sand out of my articulates." Bulkhead said rubbing his servo behind his helm nervously. I nodded in complete agreement.

"Awww, but there's a monster truck rally and I wanted to show it to 'Rissa. Come on Marissa, don't you wanna see it? You like monster trucks right?" I looked at her pleading eyes.

"Um Mr Bulkhead please help me." I begged. I know if this continued I'd give in. That's when Wolf came over towards us.

"Well I say you go. You and Miko need some alone time to get know each other." Wolf said, smirking evilly.

"Yeah we do we need girl time, plus I have so many questions about you two. What's your favorite color? What was your world like? How come you're chest is so huge? How did you draw Optimus so well? What's your favorite music?" She asked a mile a minute.

"Our world didn't have the bots, so it was like a usual day. Um... My favorite color is blue and I think my chest is big because of my mom. I drew Optimus so well because I practiced drawing for a long time and my favorite music is nightcore." I finished with Miko smiling. I decided to learn a bit about her. "So Miko... What about your favorite color? What's your family like?" I asked and her smile sorta faded.

"Well my family shipped me out to here and I live with my host parents, so it's kinda hard for me but I love it here. Besides my parents couldn't really give a damn about me." Miko said matter of factually. I frowned.

"That's not true. Your parents wanted the best for you. That's why they sent you here Miko. Don't ever doubt that." I said urgently.

" And how would you know? Your parents are probably perfect." She snapped.

"What's perfect about having a father who killed himself? What's great about a mother who drinks? What's great about siblings who abuse you every chance they get? What's great about your own mother hitting you?" I yelled at the tops of my lungs. I fell down crying in that moment. "M-my parents are far from perfect." I said tears falling and both Miko and Bulkhead watched me break down. Wolf lent down and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Your scars are your way of dealing right? My way was you." She murmured quietly. My head shot up in surprise.

"You mean you..."

"Yeah, I'm a abuse victim too." She smiled sadly at me. "My dad abused me for years and when I turned 14, he turned it up a notch." Wrapping her arms around my neck, she lowered her head onto my shoulder. "He raped me 'Rissa. He said it was my birthday present. The only reason I was able to escape him was because he was caught shoplifting. When the police came to out house to arrest him, they found me chained up in his bedroom." Wolf started to cry. "I was so relieved I couldn't stop crying for a whole month. It took me until I met you when we were 16 to trust people again. I needed a family and you became it, so please. Don't block me out 'Rissa. Don't ever block me out." I didn't know what to say. I always blocked people out, it was how I coped. I decided to something that I never thought I could. I took off my shirt and showed Wolf and Miko my true life. A scar on my back that came straight down and a few on my legs that were mostly hidden by my shorts.

"Wow kid that's a lot scars. Are they from -"Bulkhead froze at the looks Wolf and Miko sent him. I noticed Ratchet watching sadly and looked down.

"My mother when when she was drunk she would... would smoke, so she would burn me with her cigarettes. M-my brother would slice my body to see how much damage he could do to me. He said it was fun." A look of horror crossed the Autobots faces at the thought of it. "My dad couldn't take watching his family torture me anymore, so he ...he...he -" I wiped away the tears "I can't do this sorry I need to -" Before I could say anything more, a beeping sound went off. Miko grabbed my hand and Optimus came through.

"Optimus I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band." Ratchet stated, looking at his computer to see what faction it was. "It appears to be coming from a ship inside this solar system." After a few seconds of tracking the ship, Ratchet spoke up again. "Its an Autobot identification beacon."

"So there are other bots out there?" Jack asked the medic.

"The masses scattered to the galaxy when Cybertron finally went dark." Arcee answered him. "But Decepticons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

"Unknown vessel this is Autobot outpost omega 1. Identify yourself." Optimus ordered. There was nothing but static for a moment before a group of voices were heard through the comm link.

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades."

"Optimus sir, I am relieved to hear from you."

"Optimus is Bumblebee with you? I lost track of him after the battle of Iacon."

"Yo Prime, good to hear from ya. How ya been?" At the sounds of their voices, the Autobots faces lit up with happiness. Bumblebee even

"Who are they?" Jack asked, looking up at Optimus.

"While I don't recognize the first voice, I know the other three. The second voice was that of my Military strategist Prowl. The third was Ironhide, my good friend and weapons specialist and the last was Jazz my second in command and my special operations operative." Optimus said, fondness clear in his voice.

"The first was Wheeljack, my old buddy from my wrecker days." Bulkhead crowed happily. I almost smiled at the thought of Bulkhead meeting his buddy again, but knowing he wasn't the real one kind made me unsettled. Then I realized I still hadn't put my shirt on and if new bots were coming I didn't want to see them my scars.

"Bulkhead has a boyfriend." Wolf said in a singsong voice.

" Um ... c-can I say hi?" I asked timidly. They all stared at me. Even Wolf stared, though she looked proud of me. It was still odd they weren't in the show before, but they were here now and I wanted to talk to them.

"Yes it's fine." I nodded as Ratchet lifted me, Wolf and Miko up. I smiled.

"Um h-hi. Nice to hear you." I said, stuttering slightly.

"Who's the little lass that sounds so nervous?" Jazz asked. I shook and gripped my arm nervously

"We have some special guests. They are here under special circumstances. You will meet them soon." Prime said watching us.

"So, Bulkhead are you sure that's Wheeljack?" Wolf asked Bulkhead.

"That's definitely Jackie. I'd know that old con crusher anywhere." He said quickly. She just nodded and Ratchet looked at us in his hand.

"Um... Mr Optimus can you send him the co-ordinates to them." I prompted, making Optimus blink out of his memories.

"Ratchet set the co-ordinates for the ground bridge." Ratchet nodded. I quickly helped set the the co-ordinates, then he put Miko and Wolf down. I was about to get off, but Ratchet quickly lifted me up.

"Your coming with me. I want to check your scars and try to check your mental health as well before the others get here." Ratchet stated. I shook a bit as he carted me of to the med-bay.

...................................................................................

Wolf's pov

Following Ratchet to make sure he didn't go overboard was easy. Getting into the med-bay behind him was easy. Managing to get up onto the huge berth so I could watch what he was doing, was definitely not easy. When I eventually managed to get onto the berth, Ratchet was running scans over 'Rissa. Since I had already seen them and knew how she got them, while I waited for him to be done I thought about the coming Autobots. I knew that the Wheeljack that was coming was fake, though it does get sorted out and the real one arrives. The interesting ones were the other Autobots. Ironhide was Bumblebee's adoptive father and the chief weapon expert I know, but other than what was he like? There was only so much I can count on being the same as it is in my home world. I guess the same goes for Jazz and Prowl. If they are the same though, I bet being around Jazz will be brilliant for 'Rissa. Ratchet finished examining her with a frown.

"Your scars seem almost fully healed, except for one on your back which just seemed to be starting to heal. I also found a few hairline fractures, which I could only guess was from your 'family'." Ratchet said almost growling in his disgust.

"I'm sort of used to it by now. I'm pretty useless, not really that pretty or good for anything. I'm not worth worrying about." Marissa shrugged. I actually growled at her.

"What the hell? Not worth worrying, who the hell told you that?" I yelled at her. Even Ratchet seemed saddened by her attitude.

"My mom, most kids at my school, many people in my life actually. It's not a big deal. Like I said, I was used to it. I just hate myself okay." I snapped and slapped her. I don't know why, but I did. "I... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry " Marissa said trembling, her voice getting louder.

"Marissa! Come on snap out of it. Marissa!" I cried, as Ratchet's holoform stepped towards her with what looked like anesthetic in his hands. I glared at him and pushed past the medic. I wasn't about to let him stick my friend with that, even if it would help her calm down.

"Please mom I'm sorry. Please don't. Please." She begged as I wrapped my arms around her in the tightest hug I could without hurting her. After a moment she calmed down. She blinked rapidly, relief spreading across her face.

"What was that?" Ratchet asked. I thought about it for a second before answering with a heavy heart.

"PTSD probably." I said, serously puzzled by what happened. Even with what she had told us, her reaction was definitely way too extreme. Marissa just looked away. I frowned when she said nothing. I'd have to wait for the new bots, because right now she needs to see some new friendly faces.

...................................................................................

Hours later

3rd pov

Marissa was finally allowed to leave med-bay, but only if she stayed with one of the others. Apparently after the stunt Wolf had pulled, Ratchet ordered her to stay away from Marissa for 24 hours, which pissed both girls off. Ratchet had even gone and told prime what happened, and he agreed it was best for them to spend time apart at least for today. Then when the alarm went off, team Prime raced out to get the new members of the team.

...................................................................................

Marissas pov

I talked with Miko and Jack while waiting for the new bots. I asked questions about them, first learning Jack's dad abandoned his mom and him and that's why he worked at ko burger. He had to help his mom pay bills. Then I turned to Raf.

" So Raf, what about your family?" I asked. He smiled widely at me and sat up straighter.

"I have a really big family so I don't always get attention I want, but it's pretty fun." He said. I frowned and nodded.

"Well as far I'm concerned, I consider you family Raf, you and all the bots." I said smiling widely at the small boy.

"Really? Can I call you big sis? If you don't mind I mean." Raf asked innocently. I laughed, the first true laugh I had given anyone other than Wolf.

"As long as I can call you my little bro." I said giving him a hug and he nodded, hugging me back.

"And if you need anything and I mean anything just ask okay?" He nodded again and suddenly realized something. I hadn't stuttered the whole time we were talking.

"You two as well, Miko, Jack. I'll protect you all." I said in determination. They smiled, then the ground bridge opened bringing the new bots in. I watched as they entered. First was a white and black mech with a dark blue visor covering his optics. He was looking around the base in interest, zooming in on Miko's abandoned guitar and speakers. That just had to be Jazz. Behind him was a white and red mech, that walked through with Bulkhead chattering happily next to him. Wheeljack I surmised with a grin. Behind Bulkhead came Optimus and Bumblebee and the last of the new Autobots. A dark red mech was talking gruffly to Optimus while he walked into the base. He had one of his hands on Bumblebee's shoulders and the young scout would butt in to add his thoughts to the conversation, a happy light in his bright optics. That one just had to be Ironhide. The last of the newcomers walked silently behind the trio, examining the bases inside as he walked to stand to the side. He was white and black the same as Jazz, only he had a helm plate similar to Ratchet's and he had obviously scanned a police car, since there was the logo on one of his door-wings. His optics moved from scanning his surroundings to scanning the gathered humans. I blushed and looked down when he looked down at me. I heard a chuckle from above me and looked up to see Jazz with a grin on his face.

"Ah think you need to stop staring like that Prowler. Yer making the lil femme change colors." I flushed darker at Jazz's words as Prowl turned to look at the spy.

"I was scanning to see what prime meant by unique circumstances. I did an impromptu scan and found that she has several injuries on her outer skin." He said, telling the spy and making Wolf scowl at him.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I muttered dryly. I sighed as Jazz frowned.

"Well um... ain't that interesting?"

"...I've been through a bit. Though I bet it's nothing compared to what you guys have been through." I said, waving my hand in the air. Jazz knelt down to look at me.

"Come on little lady, we may have had worse but that doesn't mean we won't let you vent, so go ahead and talk. We're listening." Somehow his relaxing voice made me feel comfortable.

"Well..." I said, looking over at Wolf. She stared at me for a moment before nodding slightly. I took a deep breath. She was right of course. The best way to get over a fear or traumatic memory is to get it out of your system and to face it. I sat down on the ground and thought about where to begin. "I was 3 when my mother started abusing me and my youngest brother-"

"Wait your brother? You have a younger brother?" I sighed when Miko excitedly interrupted.

"Had. I had younger brother. My older brother helped my mom with our abuse. She would burn our skin and he would hold us down and slice our bodies. When I turned 14 my father killed himself, he couldn't take it anymore. The only time my mom was nice was when she was sober, but that wasn't alot,that abuse itself wasn't what made me try and kill myself." I said breathing out as I continued. I ignored the look of horror on Jazz's face, the rage on Ironhides and the disbelief on Prowls. "On my 12th birthday my mom got really drunk and she... killed my little brother." I started to cry. "I started to hate myself for being so weak and not being able to protect him. I stopped thinking anything positive about myself and gave up on life. I tried cutting my throat, but my dad found me. Kinda ironic really. He killed himself right after that. A couple years after that I still was on medication when I met Wolf. We've been friends ever since." I said and grinned painfully up at them. "See, I'm sure you've had to deal with worse." I said, trying to stop myself from crying. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned into Wolf's arms.

"Wait a second! Your mother killed your little brother?" Miko looked as if she was going to throw up.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter now though." I said, shaking slightly. I looked over to see Prowl looking at something he'd pulled up on the computer while I was talking. It looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"How could anyone treat someone like that? How can a creator or a carrier torture a youngling like that." Ironhide roared, punching the table and accidentally crushing something. Ignoring Ratchet's weak 'I needed that', he stormed over to me. Backing us up, I shrank even further into Wolf's arms. "You listen to me. I took Bumblebee in and now it seems I have you to keep an eye on as well, so you better not cause as much trouble as he used to." Blinking in confusion, I just stared up at him. Hearing a snicker, Wolf and I turned to face a laughing Jazz.

"Lil lady I'm afraid you have no idea what you just got yourself into." The blank looks on our faces only made him laugh harder. Prowl rolled his optics and turned to face us again.

"What Jazz and Ironhide are trying to say, is that from now until the time we return to Cybertron for good, Ironhide has unofficially adopted the two of you. Although from what I have just found, the paperwork to have the procedure done legally is very straightforward." I looked at them and pushed myself out of Wolf's arms.

"Marissa? What's wrong?" Wolf asked quietly. I ignored her and looked up at Ironhide, my eyes blank.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Why what?" The weapons specialist grunted.

"Why would you want me?" I asked, trembling slightly. "Wolf I can understand. She's strong, way stronger than me. I couldn't even save my little brother, so why would you want me?" For a moment after my small rant nobody said or did anything. Then Ironhide moved with a speed that almost seemed implausible when you considered his size and weight. Gently moving a protesting Wolf to the side, he scooped me up and raised me until I was level with his eyes.

"Listen to me. There are many bots that wouldn't be able to carry on after what you described. Yes your friend is strong. She has been through her own troubles, it's plain to see in her eyes. But she has dealt with it in her own way. You have your own strength, even if you don't realize it. Would you ever let anyone hurt her?"

"...No. I could never let that happen." I managed to force out, my throat closing slightly as my eyes began to water again.

"Exactly. Many people wouldn't be able to get close to another in case of a similar situation happening again. Learn to forgive yourself and move on." Ironhide gently rubbed my back with his large digits and I started to cry. "Its alright now." He murmured tenderly. I heard Wolf cough, drawing the attention away from me.

"Um since we're being honest with you all, I guess I should tell you that we're not really 18." I heard Wolf say almost ashamed. " Well I am but 'Rissa, well she still has two days left before she turns 18." I looked down and held my knees in embarrassment when everyone turned to look at me. Jazz smiled widely at me.

"Well ain't that interesting. So it's your sparkling day soon, why ya gotta hide that?" Jazz asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"...Can you let me down please Mr Ironhide? I think I need a minute." I said politely. Ironhide stared at me for a moment, before lowering me down.

"Mr?" He questioned, sounding almost shocked at me calling him that.

"She calls everyone older then her mr or miss depending on gender." Wolf explained.

"She's extremely polite for youngling, even considering what she's been through." Prowl said in a serious tone, still getting the papers ready.

"I wouldn't call 'im that too often though." Jazz grinned, a mischievous glint in his optics. "The old guy ain't used to it, might give 'im a spark attack." Ironhide growled at that and everyone started to laugh at Jazz's antics as he avoided the larger bots halfhearted swipes.

"By the way, since I'm legally an adult I don't need adoption." Wolf called to Prowl as he printed out the paperwork. A sly smile slide onto her face as she thought of something. "Oh Prowl." She said in a sing-song voice. "We're from another universe so I hope that those papers work for her." Prowl paused as what she said ran through his processor. Barely a second later, small sparks shot out of his head and he collapsed heavily to the floor.

"Wolf! You shouldn't have done that." I scolded her as she fell to her knees from laughing so hard.

"Aw ain't nothing to worry about li'l lady, he'll be fine. This happens a lot." Jazz said reassuringly.

"Um... mr Jazz can you call me Marissa not little lady?" He smiled and nodded.

"Ok, as long as you just call me Jazz." I smiled brightly and then looked over at Wheeljack and started to walk over to him.

"You're mr Wheeljack right?" I asked as he looked down at me nervously.

"Uh yeah that's me." I smiled brightly. I was determined not to let him use Miko as a hostage.

"How about I show you around base sometime. I mean, if it's OK with mr. Optimus?" I said looking at Optimus. He nodded and gave me a small smile. Ironhide wandered over to us from where he had been talking to Ratchet.

"When Ratchet gets our holoforms sorted we can go for a drive and talk for a while, just us." Ironhide said gently, surprising me

"Sure. Um mr...Ironhide, do you mind if I call you opi?" I asked him. Both he and Wolf looked shocked that I was willing to call him that. "I mean, I know you'll go back to Cybertron someday and I might be long dead before that happens however this war ends, but... I really would like to call you that if you don't mind." I asked, hoping he'd say yes. He reminded me of my father. He was tough but he was still such a sweet man.

"I'd be happy if you'd call me that." He said smiling widely.

"Maybe I can draw you and Jazz sometime." I turned red when I realized I said Jazz's name. Why on earth did I say Jazz's name too.

"I'm fine with that. Jazz?" The spy master smiled and rubbed his servo behind his head.

"Ain't a problem with me Marissa." Jazz said as cheerfully as possible and I was really happy at that.

Next day

Wolf's pov

Miko and Marissa were setting up something on the other side of the room. Ratchet had decided that splitting the two of us up had the opposite effect to what he had hoped, so until about ten minutes ago 'Rissa and I had stuck to each other like glue. It took Prowl over an hour to wake up after his glitch yesterday. Considering how the whole event spooked the kids, Ironhide explained to them that Prowl had a highly advanced logic part of his processor, and if he finds something to illogical it shorts his systems. I was talking to Ironhides holoform about Marissa. His holoform was wearing a cameo military outfit and had short, nearly razor-cut, grey-brown hair.

"She's one of the nicest girls you'll ever meet, but she's seriously overprotective of her friends. She's kinda like Optimus in a way. She knows right from wrong and doesn't believe a life should be taken, unless it's absolutely necessary." I said. As I spoke, I watched Bulkhead talk excitedly about Wheeljack fighting in various battles. I looked away from them and scowled up at Ironhide.

"I don't want you to be her father." I stated bluntly, catching him off guard. When he looked at me, his gaze was surprised.

"...Why?" He asked after a moment.

"Because you will leave and she'll be left alone again. Even if I'm there she'll be devastated to the point she might die. I won't let her go through that, even if it hurts her." I said stiffly, looking at Marissa's smiling face.

"I won't let that happen. Even if I do leave; I will make sure that she will be fine before I leave. She won't die on my watch." He growled at me, offended at the very thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jazz's holoform watching 'Rissa and following her around. I opened my mouth to say something more, but 'Rissa's voice cut me off.

"Everyone Miko and I are going to sing a song called maze of life." I looked at them in surprise when the music started playing.

Miko: "Ain't it great, how we met each other"

Miko was singing the first line, so I decided it would be better to ask the question that was bothering me.

"Let me ask a theoretical question." I asked him as he looked at me.

Marissa: "On this wild and crazy carousel of life?  
Ain't it cool, how it changed the paths of...  
Our lives..."

"Go ahead."

"What would you do if she was cybertronian?" I asked staring at him.

Miko: "Set us off on new adventures?"

Both: "This carousel - takes us round and round!  
This labyrinth of life,  
You can't tell up from down...  
Havin' so much fun...  
We forget to check where this crossroad's takin' us,  
But hey, here we come!

This carousel - spins us round so much!  
Sometimes you don't know should...  
You stay on or get off?  
It's only just begun...  
Welcome to this wild Maze of Life!"

"I'd create a creator bond with her, just like I did with Bumblebee." He said seriously and my eyes widened with surprise before I laughed.

"Well then I approve, for now at least. I guess that would make her and Bee siblings wouldn't it?" I said and Ironhide smiled then I watched as they continued singing. Marissa and Miko were dancing and twirling a bit. Jazz especially seemed to be enjoying himself.

Marissa: "Ain't it fun, how this life is giving  
Us the chance to be a hero or a fiend?  
It's our choice, so let us try to make the...  
Best of...  
What our Fates have laid in our cribs!"

Miko: "This carousel - spins inside our minds  
This labyrinth of life,  
You can't tell wrong from right...  
Having so much fun...  
Didn't see the cliff past that hairpin bend in the road,  
But hey, here we go."

Marissa: "This carousel - takes us higher and higher  
The force of gravity's  
No realer than a fire...  
Burning in your heart...  
Welcome to this wild Maze of Life!"

Marissa: "Thinking you got it figured,  
Thinking you got a grasp on how it all works now...  
(But it's)  
Spinnin' you round and round,  
(Can you tell up from down?)  
Spinnin' inside your mind,  
(Can you tell wrong from right?)  
Nothin' to do but let it go enjoy the ride!"

Both: "This carousel - takes us round and round!  
This crazy maze of life,  
You can't tell up from down...  
Having so much fun...  
We forget to ask where this magic's taking us,  
But hey, here we come

This carousel - spins you round and out!  
You really don't know why,  
But it makes you wanna shout:  
"We've only just begun...  
Let's enjoy this wild Maze of life!"

After they finished, we begin clapping and Marissa and Miko took a bow. That's when I saw Wheeljack and Bulkhead arguing.

"I'm fine Bulkhead. The performance was interesting but I need to get out for a bit." Wheeljack cried in exasperation. Glancing over to 'Rissa, I saw her nod at me. Right, we were at that part of the episode. Marissa was eyeing him carefully as she surreptitiously slide between Miko and 'Wheeljack'.

"Really? Then you won't mind telling us what happened at the battle of dark mount pass with you and me." Bulkhead glared at the other bot.

"That's a heck of a story." 'Wheeljack' almost gulped in surprise at Bulkhead's demand but his next action was what scared me. Seeing that he wasn't able to hide himself anymore, Makeshift grabbed her and pulled away, walking back towards the ground bridge with her in his hand. I screamed her name as the Autobots holoforms vanished and their weapons powered up.

"Stay back or I'll squash the-"He was interrupted by Marissa who's voice sounded calm.

"You know there's no point in using me as a hostage. Bulkhead doesn't care about me as much as he does Miko so he's more likely to shoot." I winced as everyone's faces fell in shock, especially Miko and Bulkhead.

"I think he cares enough to not shoot me with you in my hand." He said squeezing her tightly. It took everything she had not to cry out in pain and I had to force myself to keep watching.

"It's your funeral." She managed to gasp out. "I doubt it and even if they do care it wouldn't matter. One human life isn't worth the bases location." At that point Bumblebee, Arcee and Prowl had to hold Ironhide and Jazz back to stop them from charging Makeshift. To my surprise Makeshift panicked. He opened the ground bridge and ran towards it, dropping Marissa as he went. He didn't get far as the real Wheeljack jumped through. The Decepticon gulped, but I ignored the conflict to run to my shaken friend.

"I-I can't believe that actually worked." She bawled as I wrapped my arms around her.

"You idiot." I whispered. "Don't you ever do that again." She nodded and sniffed as tears flowed down her face. When she eventually calmed down, we looked up in time to see Makeshift race through the open ground bridge. As it closed, Prowl seemed to lose his grip on Ironhide and the older Autobot stormed towards us.

"What in the pit do you think you were doing Marissa?" He roared at her, bending to poke her in the chest. Marissa's eyes widened in fear.

"I was just…. I thought that…"

"No you didn't think." He growled at her. "Did you think for a minute about what would have happened if he hadn't let you go?" He opened his mouth again, but seeing the tearful look on her face, he seemed to relent a bit. "I understand why you did it. You wanted to make sure that he didn't try to use Miko or one of the other children instead, but next time trust us to get everyone out of harm's way. Without putting yourself in it." Marissa sniffed and nodded and he sighed.

"Hey, I think that she should go get some rest. It's been a rough day for her." I said, pulling her to her feet. Seeing Ratchet nod, I started leading her out of the room, ignoring his mutters of 'idiotic, reckless sparkling's' and 'going to give everyone a spark attack at this rate'.

"Um it was nice to meet you mr Wheeljack." Marissa called to the now highly confused bot. Wheeljack gave her a smile and a wave, before turning to Bulkhead and demanding answers. And I'll I knew was tomorrow morning was going to be even tuffer. Expecly if mech had anything to do with it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¤Also I'd love the help I give credit to all my editors so if you decide to help thanks  
> ♡_♡ enjoy ~ ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> ¤Also I'd love the help I give credit to all my editors so if you decide to help thanks  
> ♡_♡ enjoy ~ ^-^


End file.
